pastafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Strażnik Przyszłości
W każdym mieście, w każdym kraju, jest jakiś zakład psychiatryczny, bądź dom opieki społecznej, do którego możesz się udać. Gdy dojdziesz do recepcji, zapytaj o kogoś, kto nazywa siebie "Strażnikiem Przyszłości." Nie idź za pracownikiem, który zechce pokazać ci drogę, to nie on jest przewodnikiem i doprowadziłby cie do szaleństwa. Prawdziwy przewodnik zstąpi cicho i wręczy ci kawałek papieru na którym droga jest opisana krwią i ogniem. Idź przed siebie, koncentrując się na piśmie. Jeśli twoja uwaga nie rozproszy się, miniesz zarówno biurko i mężczyznę i znajdziesz się w długim, nieużywanym korytarzu. Może ci się wydawać wypełniony kolorem i obietnicami, ale ściany są splamione, a dywan brudny i czarny. Gdy będziesz szedł korytarzem, obrazy zaczną migać we wcześniej niewidocznych oknach. Kątem oka możesz dostrzec dawno zmarłego przyjaciela, który cie wzywa, lub straconą ukochaną, która znów młoda pragnie do ciebie powrócić. Głosy szepczą, że okna oferują druga szansę i okazję, by wszystko naprawić. Mówią, że znów będziesz mógł wybrać, lecz nie wolno podnieść ci wzroku z kartki. W przeciwnym razie dostrzeżesz to, co przygląda ci się z zewnątrz i skarze cię na koniec poza wszelkim zbawieniem. Relacje różnią się co do końca niesamowitej długości korytarza. Jedni mówią, że musisz iść, póki nie doświadczysz każdej możliwej wersji twojej przyszłości. Inni twierdzą, że im bliżej komuś do zjednoczenia, tym krótsza będzie droga na koniec korytarza. Jeśli ci drudzy maja rację, może wszyscy tam obecni znajdą ścieżkę na długo po rozliczeniu się. Dopiero na końcu korytarza możesz spojrzeć poza papier, ale nawet wtedy nie patrz za siebie. Drzwi przed toba prowadzą do sali balowej, która podobnie jak korytarz, ze swego wcześniejszego piekna popadła w brud i rozpacz. Idź przed siebie w mroku tak długo, aż drzwi za tobą, a z nimi wszystkie szanse ucieczki przepadną. Idź powoli. Strażnik cię obserwuje. Raz przebyta droga przez środek pokoju jest prosta, ale centrum nie utrzymało się w tym stanie przez wiele lat i droga… odpłynęła. Jeśli odpłynęła zbyt daleko możesz już nigdy jej nie odnaleźć i spędzisz resztę nienaturalnie długiego życia marząc, by móc znów ulec pokusom oferowanym wcześniej przez okna. Jeśli jednak masz szczęście znajdziesz punkcik, gdzie małe resztki światła zanikną i teraz musisz zamknąć oczy i czekać bez względu na to, co się stanie. Jeśli nie zawiodłeś Strażnika, usłyszysz delikatne mruczenie kota i poczujesz jego wicie się wśród twoich stóp. Musisz mieć oczy zamknięte, póki głos nie spyta cię trzy razy "Co z nimi zrobisz?". Odpowiedź po pierwszym, lub drugim razie sprawi, że mruczenie zamieni się w warczenie i ostrza tysięcy pazurów dopadną twego gardła. Dopiero po trzecim i ostatnim pytaniu możesz otworzyć oczy. Przed tobą zobaczysz kobietę leżącą na łóżku. Tak jak w przypadku pomieszczeń, które badałeś poprzednio mogła ona być niegdyś powalająco piękna, lecz obecnie jej nagie ciało jest obrzydliwie grube, jej skóra ospowata z odleżynami i martwą tkanką chorą na syfilis. Setki kotów zgromadzonych wokół niej. W końcu jeden z nich podejdzie do ciebie i stanie na twojej stopie. Przemów tylko do niego mówiąc "Zrobię to, co muszę". Wtedy nauczy cie on języka kotów i wtedy pozostałe opowiedzą ci sekrety, które nie były przeznaczone, dla ludzkiego ucha. Nie wolno ci ich zdradzić, póki nie nastanie czas, aż nie będziesz miał nic innego do zaoferowania; koty to zazdrosne stworzenia i rozkoszują się bólem tego, który je zdradził. Ich sekrety to przedmiot 16 z 538. Nie mogę ci o nich nic więcej powiedzieć. Kategoria:The Holders Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Instrukcje